Morning Star Rising
by ReginaSerpentes
Summary: When the war ends, Hermione is lost. She caught Ron with Lavender only hours after their kiss in the Chamber. A lost friend comes to her with a choice. Her decision will lead her to a lost family, a lost friend, and a new journey. Hermione learns the truth and travels with the Fellowship to destroy the Ring.
1. Chapter 1

So this first chapter is going to cover a lot. It has been a while since I read the books, but I'll try to get things as accurate as I can. My Elvish is not the best, but I will try to translate as much as I can.

Words that are italicized are in Elvish, whether I've managed to get the translations right or not.

Thanks,  
Regina

Timeline: Right after the last battle, most books compliant, but no dead remus, that's just screwed up. Not Fred either. Winky will be very Ooc, but just go with it. Sorry for any mistakes.

attempt at a Xover here. no flames please.

Disclaimer: Any and all recognized content is property of its respective owners.

* * *

Hermione PoV

The war is over and I don't know what I'm going to do. Ever since my first year, it has always been "Protect Harry" or "Defeat Voldemort." Now Harry is safe and Voldemort is dead. I thought Ron and I had something, something real. But I caught him snogging Lavender Brown. Where do I fit in?

These were the thoughts that plagued me as I walked home. Or, to where my parents live. Things have been stressed since I brought them home from Australia. They can't see why I sent them off. They might not be my biological parents, but they are all I've ever known.

Just as I rounded the corner, I froze. A thin scream rose from the house. I knew that scream. It was the sound Mom made when I went to close to the edge of the cliff, and the time I flew into the air glowing as my magic poured out: sheer terror. My wand was raised high by the time I reached the door. Three deatheaters flashed out of being when they saw me. One remained to smirk at me. Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Hello, mudblood." Fear began to strike me, but I pushed it back. My eyes drifted to the floor. Two bodies lay bled out upon the Persian rug.

"Mom. Dad." My voice broke. "You." Every ounce of steel from the last seven years fell back into place. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? First, you torture me, carve that filthy word into my skin, and now you kill my parents? NO more!" I didn't even utter a spell. I simply pointed my wand at her. A blast of midnight blue light burst forth. Bellatrix's body slumped to the floor… dead.

The reality struck me. The only people I'd ever known to call mum and dad were dead. I've never known my real identity. According to the adoption agency, I was found on the doorstep, no note, just a necklace that never left my neck since that day. I was seven. I know I should remember things from my old life, but I can't. My back fell to the wall, where I knelt on the ground.

3rd PoV (Three hours later, just after nightfall)

Winky popped into the Granger's home. She'd noticed Miss Hermione's disappearance and searched immediately. Nothing prepared her for the broken, sobbing mess of a girl with her parent's blood on her hands.

"I is sorry Miss. I is knowing yous isn't happy here." Taking a nearby handkerchief, the floppy eared elf wiped at the tears before going to the kitchen to make a soothing pot of tea. She looked at the stars.

"Heavenly lights, pure in past, help our Miss Hermione, give her happiness at last." The prayer was to the High Elves. Every House Elf knew the stories of wise, tall, regal elves who lived in another land. And all knew that some mortals carried a light within them that could lead them to be great. But a great person can be rejected by others, even without their knowledge. The mean read headed boy was to blame. So was the nasty Lestrange woman. Winky prayed that the High Elves would guide Miss Hermione.

It was past midnight and Winky had put Hermione to bed and cleaned the room. Eventually Hermione had managed to mumble two things:

"Thank you Winky." And "Don't tell anyone. Just let me escape for a while." Winky would honor the girl she'd grown to care about. She nearly dropped the tea tray when she moved to the living room once more.

"Headmaster Dumbledore?" Winky gaped.

"You would know me as that, little one. But in other worlds, I am known as Gandalf. I am here to speak with an old friend. Is Miss Granger here?"

"She is Sir. Please, be gentle, she is sleeping."

True to expectations, Hermione had been shocked when her once-dead-but-apparently-not-so-dead-professor arrived in her home. After a few minutes and another cup of Winky's excellent tea, they were seated in chairs that Dumbledore- no, Gandalf had summoned.

"So when you died, you really went to another world, Middle Earth?"

"Yes. Over the years I have traveled between the two worlds, but Middle Earth is where I was born, where my family dwelt for eons. This past year I knew my time here was done. Grave things were brewing in my home and I could no longer go back and forth. So I ensured Harry was as prepared as I could get him, and asked Severus to make sure the Malfoy boy did not become a killer. The time had come."

"And why are you here now?"

"Because, my dear, of you. You have deep fire within you that few here have ever had. It means that you could be in either world. Those with this fire who never leave this world often do great things. Some become famed for their exploits, while others work from the sidelines and merely seem to get brushed aside when the dust clears. But unlike them, you have a true friend who informed a dear friend of mine, Lord Elrond, of your plight. Elrond is a High Elf, tall, regal, and powerful. I was with him when she prayed to the High Elves for you to find happiness. So I am here with a choice. You may remain in this world, in all that you have known, until the end of your days, or you may return with me to Middle Earth, a new world with many opportunities for a brave woman like yourself. Of course, some of the men are rather what you might call old fashioned in their thinking. You may have to prove to them that a female is just as, if not more, dangerous than a man." Hermione thought long and hard about the decision. It was true that she was not happy here. She had no place. In a new home, she could make a place for herself.

"Will I still have my magic?"

"Increased threefold, as my experience has shown."

"Then I wish to go. But I must write a few letters. I will not speak to them, but I have a few things to say."

"Very well." She quickly wrote out the letters.

"Winky!" The elf popped next to her. "Do you think you could deliver these tomorrow?"

"Of course, Miss Hermione. Take this." She handed Hermione a small mirror.

"What is it?"

"This will let you speak to the person who has the other mirror. It should even work from Middle Earth. This way, if you ever want to know how one of you's friends is being, just ask Winky, Miss."

"Thank you Winky You have been a great help."

"I is hoping you is happy there. The stories of the High Elves is being great and wonderful."

"I'm sure." She packed a few books, photos, and things she might need. Her wand was in the harness she'd made on the journey for horcruxes.

"Are you ready, dear one?" Gandalf asked.

"As I'll ever be." With a wave of his wooden staff, a great swirling vortex opened. As she stepped through it, Hermione said good bye to her old world. She would leave it all behind her for something new.

Light danced across deepening skies as Hermione and Gandalf entered Rivendell. Four elves awaited them. There were two younger men, both fair skinned with dark hair. A young woman with the same hair and green eyes stood just behind the leading male. His eyes seemed haunted, like so many of the teachers at Hogwarts. They spoke of terror and war past and present. But there was also a light there, one that showed truth and guidance, as if this man knew of happier times yet to come.

"Hermione, my dear, this is Lord Elrond of Rivendell, his daughter Arwen, and his sons Elrohir and Elladan. My friends, this is Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age and perhaps to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts."

"_Le nathlam hi." _Elrond nodded to her. There was a very familiar feeling of security. He changed to the common tongue. "Arwen, please take her and make her comfortable." Arwen walked forward.

"Please come with me. You must be tired. Gandalf has told us some of what you have been through in you war." They walked though graceful arches and glittering halls until they arrived in a beautiful room.

"Bathe, and I will help you dress. The gowns here can be exhausting." Hermione stumbled through the motions, washing her parent's blood from her hands, and letting the warm water wash away the pain for a short while.

She wrapped herself in a robe that Arwen had left for her. The raven haired woman was waiting in the room next door.

"Do you have a color preference?"

"Nothing to extravagant, please, it should not be wasted on me." Arwen made a low tsk sound, to quiet for Hermione to hear. _What has been done to this young woman? _As Hermione removed her robe to place on her undergarments, Arwen's mind froze, eyes catching both the pale mark on her shoulder and the small jewel on her neck.

"That necklace, where did you get it?"

"I have always had it, since I was left on a doorstep as a child." Arwen's thought spun and swirled. Quickly, she helped the girl into a nightgown so she could rest.

[In the council hall]

"_Ada!" _ Arwen hurried to her father's side. "It is amazing, and I do not know how it is true, but something glorious may have happened!" Elrond's eyebrow rose at his daughter's excitement.

"What is it my child?"

"Hermione has a pale mark on her right shoulder, a winged moon. And she has a blue teardrop pendant wrapped in what appears to be mithril." Now pure shock and amazement took over the Elf Lord's face.

"Are you sure it is her?" His voice broke. "Our Taurauthiel?"

"I do not know what else it could be. She has both the mark and the jewel. If it is her, _Ada, _then what do we do?"

"We tell her everything we can and hope she will grow to accept us. It has been so long, I had given up hope. I find myself refreshed."

"I am afraid I am unaware of what you are speaking of. Am I overstepping my grounds to inquire?"

"Not at all, old friend. Arwen once had a twin sister, who we named Taurauthiel. She was a beautiful girl. As Arwen bore the grace of the Evenstar, Taurauthiel bore her own place, the Elarinya, Morning Star. But she was stolen from us when she was but a child. You never met her, as you were in the Other World. The elves have mourned the loss of the Morning Star for eight centuries now. If your Hermione is her, then I may have my daughter back." Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. Gandalf sighed.

"Hermione was always a brilliant girl, with a mind that would astound most and a maturity that astounded all. She never gave up on anything she set her mind to, and fought with a burning passion for those she loved. Her sheer power was immense. She mastered spells far beyond the level of her peers. And with the time transition from their world to ours, it is possible that she is indeed your daughter." Elrohir and Ralladan were completely shaken by the news.

"I remember when she was only a couple months old, she would wake in the night and not sleep once more until I came in to tell her a story. Other than her nightly habit, she was the most well behaved child ever I'd met."

"She is sleeping now, we will let her be. In the morning, we will see." Elrond simply walked away from the group. He remembered a confusing message that Galadriel had said to him fifty years ago. _Vanwa Randiriel yeva bar rato. _Lost Wanderer will be home soon. Perhaps this was the meaning, for he could discern nothing at the time.

[In the morning]

Hermione opened her eyes to the sun rippling through her chamber. Arwen entered soon.

"Good morning Hermione,"

"Good morning, Lady Arwen."

"Please, just Arwen." Something flitted at the edge of Hermione's mind.

"Arwen, last night, when you left, you seemed on edge. I hope I'm not pushing my boundaries here."

"Not at all, Hermione. Truthfully, I was. There is a chance that something glorious has happened, but it is not my place to tell the tale. Please, let me help you dress and we will speak to my father."

"Hello, Hermione." Elrond, his sons, and Gandalf were sat at the table when the women arrived. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did, thank you my lord. Arwen said you had something to tell me?"

"Indeed, please, have a drink." Hermione took a few sips of the water to collect herself. "Just over eight hundred years ago, my wife had a child, Taurauthiel. She was Arwen's twin sister, and our beloved daughter. All who met her were entranced by her beauty. When she was only seven years old, she was taken from us, without a trace. We searched for eons. Nothing ever came up. Tell me, how long have you had that pendant?" His eyes were glued to it.

"Since the day I was found."

"Found?"

"I was found outside an orphanage," at his confusion she continued. "A place for children who have been abandoned or their parents have died. I was left there. My parents, or Dan and Emma Granger, adopted me, took me in. They raised me. The orphanage said that the necklace was the only thing I had with me when they saw me. This is one thing I've never taken off. Why?"

"My wife and I gave one exactly like it to our daughter. Arwen tells me you also have a mark upon your shoulder. May we see it?" She pulled down her sleeve slightly. Elrond's face was completely white by now. Meanwhile, Hermione's own thoughts shot back to the familiar feeling of safety she'd felt when she met Elrond, Elladan, and Elrohir, the recognition. It was possible that this was her family.

"My daughter, could it really be you?" A single tear fell down his cheek as he stood, walking towards her. He looked in her eyes, and they felt it, so did Elladan, and Elrohir. It was true. "It is you." Hermione felt herself wrapped in Elrond's tight embrace, which she returned.

"Father." They were joined by Hermione's siblings. After a moment, they stepped back.

"My daughter, I believe that there is a charm on you to hide your appearance, may I remove it?" Gandalf asked.

"Please do." A feeling of clarity swept over her. When she looked in the mirror next, she gasped. Her light brown, wild hair had turned black and mildly wavy. Her brown eyes were light green, and her rounded ears were sharp. She was a few inches taller, and curvier. It felt right. She also felt a tug in her brain, like memories. Memories of this place, of her sister, her brothers, her father.

"Let it be spread throughout the Elven lands that Taurauthiel, the Morning Star, has returned!" Elrond said joyously.

"_Ada, _I must remind you that Thranduil and his company are nearly here." Elrohir said.

"Of course, they will be the first to know." Hermione was overwhelmed with the feelings of love she was getting from them all. They seemed to know she was still adjusting, but they still ensured that she knew they were there for her.

""Who is Thranduil?" Again, that pull.

"He is the Lord of Murkwood, one of the Elven Realm. You probably won't remember him, but his son Legolas used to play with you. He's only a year older than you." Elladan smiled. He had missed his sister. And it was definitely her.

"I see."

"Thranduil was one of those who looked for you the hardest. You and Legolas were the only ones he really seemed to care for after a time. You made him happy."

"He sounds like a great man."

It was a while later when Arwen and Taurauthiel were standing behind their brothers and father. A group of elves, all male, arrived on horseback. At the forefront rode a tall man with deep blue eyes and long blond hair. A woodland crown rested upon his head. Behind him stood a second man who was obviously his son. They shared the same hair and eyes, but this one's held a more youthful light. Elrond greeted the one who must be Thranduil.

"_Mae g'ovannen. Thraduil."_

"_Mae g'ovannen, Elrond."_

"I bear wonderful tidings this day."

"Indeed?" Thranduil's gaze swept across the land, landing on Taurauthiel. "Who is this?"

"This is my good news. Old friend, Taurauthiel has found her way home." Thranduil's eyes went wide.

"Truly, it is her?"

"It truly is. Taurauthiel, come my daughter." She went to his side slowly, head raised high.

"_Mae g'ovannen_, dear one. You have your mother's hair, but your father's face." I nodded, but my gaze was drawn to the son, Legolas.

"I remember you." Shock fell upon his face. Involuntarily, he took a step forward.

"Taurauthiel?"

"Yes. I remember now. You would visit with your father when we were children. Am I right?"

"Yes. It's been nearly a thousand years, but I remember as well. It is a joyous day that you have returned to us."

"Your father and I have some business to discuss, but I am sure you two would like some time to catch up."

"Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, Taurauthiel, Legolas, you may visit while Thranduil and I talk." The younger elves nodded politely, taking their leave.

[in another room of the palace] [Taurauthiel PoV]

"So where have you been?" Legolas sat down.

"It may have been eight hundred years here, but it has only been eleven for me. Time moves differently in this world. When I was eleven I was accepted to a school for witches and wizards called Hogwarts. Gandalf, or Albus Dumbldore as we knew him then, was the headmaster. I met Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley. Harry was famous for defeating a dark wizard as a baby. There is a curse called the killing curse. No one has ever survived, but when the Dark Lord came after Harry, the spell bounced off killing him rather than Harry. Unfortunately, his parents were killed in the attack. Ron had several siblings and was the youngest son. It was only after they saved me from a troll that we became friends."

"A troll? What on earth was a troll doing in a school?" Elladan asked.

"The Dark lord, Voldemort, was trying to return. He was controlling a teacher named Quirrel. Quirrel let the troll in. Over the years we faced more of Voldemort's attempts to resurrect himself. In our fourth year, he succeeded. But almost no one believed Harry when he told people. They didn't want to believe that the darkest evil to ever walk our world had once more come to plague them. It took another year to convince people, and the third Great War began. That war only ended what would have been yesterday in that world. Ron and I had been edging towards a relationship for some time and I thought we had a chance. But after the battle I caught him with another woman. I returned home, clueless about what I would do with my life now. That was when I found my adoptive parents dead and one deatheater-servant of Voldemort- in my house. I killed her in vengeance for what she did to them, and to me. I would not let her take another breath. That night Gandalf arrived and asked if I wanted to leave Earth and come here. When I arrived, it was discovered that I was Taurauthiel, but with a hidden appearance and masked memories. Both charms broke this morning, and here I am." Pride was written across my brothers' faces.

"You went through so much, little sister. I do not know how you have remained so pure and strong. But I am proud of it nonetheless."

"Thank you, Elrohir." Arwen pulled me to her. The women embraced for a moment before Legolas spoke.

"You said that you killed the deatheater partially for what she did to you. What did you mean?" I sighed.

"It was only a few months ago. Harry, Ron, and I had gone on a journey to gather things to kill Voldemort. We were caught by deatheaters. The woman I killed, Bellatrix Lestrange, is probably the most insane one of all. She tortured me for hours, interrogating me, mocking me, just for fun. Eventually she took a cursed knife and carved into my skin." My sleeves were rolled until the whole word was visible. MUDBLOOD.

"What does it mean?" asked Elladan.

"The word mudblood means dirty-blood. It is an insult used for someone who has non-magical parents. That was the main part of the war. Voldemort was a blood purist. He believed only those with magical heritage deserved magic, and set out to kill, torture, enslave, and exterminate muggles (non-magical) and muggle-born children. Being the best friend of Harry Potter, the famous Boy Who Lived, I was basically the greatest prize. Bellatrix took special care into making sure I was broken. Fortunately, she failed. We escaped. But the scar is cursed, and is not likely to fade." My voice was faint now, memories playing behind my eyes.

"I almost wish you had spared her." Said Elrohir.

"Why?"

"So I could have killed her myself."

"She died instantly. No pain, no gloating, nothing. I just killed her and left her corpse on the floor."

"Do not fight against yourself over this. It is pointless. She tried to kill you, and she deserved what she got. Never forget that." Arwen gazed deeply into her sister's eyes.

"I know, Arwen. But still, I killed. Seven years fighting and I never directly killed someone. Certainly, my actions have led to their deaths, but, I've never killed them myself. It feels strange." Legolas spoke up.

"I've had to kill many times in defense of our people, our lands. It's the moments after the battle when you think of who you were as a child. Laughter, happiness, innocence. Then you remember your first kill. Sometimes you can't recognize yourself at first. But then you see the people you were fighting for, and you see that you haven' changed much. You've only grown. Killing to protect lives is still killing, but how many people would this woman have killed if she were alive?"

"Indefinite. As many as she could point her wand at."

"There you go." He looked at me.

"Maybe you're right." My eyes caught his for a moment. Snickering from my brothers broke the moment. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that-" Elladan began.

"You and Legolas apparently haven' changed much over the years. Same attitude."

"Same way of communicating."

"Same connection."

"Same everything."

"Stop it guys."

"What? Since you were kids, he was the only one who could get through to you when you went all self-degrading and insecure." Elrohir grinned as I blushed.

"Okay now, leave my sister alone." Arwen laughed.

"You mean our sister." I looked around me at the people I should have known growing up. The ones I knew now. Maybe this was just what I needed.

READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE


	2. Chapter 2 Change

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! READ!

Here we go, chapter 2. Loving the reviews, thank you so much to everyone. Special thanks to LeeArt who has been talking about this fic with me and has been a wonderful help in writing this and confirming where to take it.  
Note: I plan on bringing some other characters to Middle Earth. So far, Harry, Remus, Sirius(couldn't kill him either), Fred/George, and maybe Draco, still haven't decided on that last one. Some of them might just visit, others might stay in forever. LET ME KNOW! Putting it out there. I know Draco is in a lot of these Xovers, but still, that's because he's just such a fun character to write about. Sorry for Ron/Ginny fans, this won't be pretty.

Reviews=Inspiration. Inspiration=faster updates.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for any OC's I bring in at any point.

Harry adjusted his glasses. He'd long since given up on his hair ever lying flat. It just couldn't be. Around noon he heard the telltale POP of apparation. His wand was raised before he'd even fully turned to face the intruder. Except, rather than an enemy, there was a house elf.

"Winky?"

"Hello Mister Potter sir. Miss Hermione said to give this to you at this time sir." She held an envelope out to him. He recognized Hermione's familiar neat writing.

Dear Harry. I am sorry about this, but I am leaving. There is no place for me here and I have somewhere else so go. Would it sound insane if I told you Dumbledore hadn't died, merely gone to another world? I was shocked too. But he came last night and offered me a new home. I don't belong here. Deatheaters came and killed my parents last night. I killed Bellatrix. Yeah, she's finally dead. So, back to the story. I know what you might be thinking, what about Ron? The truth is that I caught him making out with Lavender last night. That's why I left. I'm sorry I couldn't say good bye in person, but I had to leave last night. Winky says she has a way to contact me. If you keep it a secret, especially from Ron, she may let you use it. The twins, Remus, and Sirius may know. I know that they can keep a secret well, troublemakers. I don't know why, but Winky said she's taken to considering me her mistress, now that she is technically free. Please look after her. I doubt I'm ever coming back, although Gandalf, I mean Dumbledore says that it is possible. You're like a brother to me. Stay out of TOO much trouble. I know you're a Maurauder, but still, nothing too bad, okay?

With love,

Hermione.

Harry read the letter over and again. His first thought was filled with shock. Hermione was leaving? The second thought was bathed in anger. "RON!" Harry quickly dressed and rushed downstairs. The Weasleys were all sat down to breakfast, but they looked up when they heard his shout. He grabbed Ron by the collar and held him against a wall.

"Bloody hell, mate. What's up?"

"I'll tell you what's up. How dare you kiss Hermione, then only a few hours later, snog Lavender?" Harry was beyond livid. "Don't you see what you've done. Hermione left because of that! She's gone, for what she says is probably forever!" Ron gaped.

"What?"

"Yeah. She saw you two, went home heartbroken, and found deatheaters in her house, her parents were dead! She killed Bellatrix. Then someone came to her with an option. She could leave our world, go somewhere she could be happy. Or, she could stay here. Guess which she chose Ron!" Now most of the Weasleys were standing. Mrs. Weasley was furious.

"You CHEATED on HERMIONE?" She nearly screamed. "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! You better have a wonderful explanation for this. That girl was like a daughter to me and if you broke her heart then you'll see yourself regretting it." Ron's face was pale. He knew he had no way out of this one. He was caught between Harry, his mum, and the rest of his family who clearly wanted to pummel him right then. Ginny touched Harry's arm.

"Let him down, you know he won't go unpunished." He shook off her arm. "Leave it alone Gin. I don't want to hear it. You can have him." He threw the useless git down, where Ginny promptly hurried to his side, checking his health.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, get away from him this instant." Arthur commanded.

"But Father, don't you think you're blowing this out of proportion? After all, Hermione's a tough girl. Surely she can handle a little incident. And besides, it's just Hermione." Stillness. George reacted before anyone else could.

"Someone please tell me my remaining ear heard that wrong. Just Hermione? Just Hermione? I'm ashamed that you're actually related to me, either of you. Ginny, who was it that solved the puzzle that saved you in second year? Ron, who was it that got your sorry arse out of trouble on more occasions I can count. Even though you've been naught but cruel to her at times since you met?" George was an oncoming storm just waiting to be released on his worthless siblings.

"Don't George, they are not worth the trouble. Ginny, your birthday is soon, and your brother is an adult. You can both leave this house. NOW!" Mrs. Weasley barked when they hesitated. "I'm sorry Harry, I know you two were close."

"Not anymore. Ron did something I can't abide by, and I told Ginny months ago that we were not a couple. It's her own fault if she can't accept a few things. I'm sorry for disrupting breakfast."

"Not at all, dearie. They deserved everything they got and more. Please, have a spot of food. Too thin I tell you. Far to thin." The cheery woman smiled again, as if she had not just cast out her two youngest.

A couple hours later Harry was in his room once more.

"Winky." Her said softly. She appeared.

"Yes Mister Potter sir?"

"Hermione mentioned a way to contact her. Does it work?"

"She told me she might tell you. I believe it will. The way across dimensions if strange though. I do not know for certain."

"I would like to try to speak with her."

"Very well." Winky pulled a mirror from a pocket in her small dress.

"Winky?"

"Yes sirs?"

"When you were first freed, you hated it. What changed?"

"When Dobby died Winky knew that Dobby had died happy. His freedom was the most important thing to him. Why should Winky complain to have something that made Dobby so pleased? And When the Miss Hermione was hurt, she allowed Winky to help her. Winky knew that she could still serve a purpose while still being free sir. So Winky serves Miss Hermione."

"Even though it's unlikely she'll return?"

"Miss Hermione is Winky's mistress, Winky will serve Miss Hermione, keep her things in order so that if she ever should return, she has a place. That is Winky's place."

"You're a good elf Winky. If you ever need something, I'll help you out. Now let's try to talk to 'Mione." Winky held the mirror up to the light.

"_Sun, great sun, our world's bright star, we call to Miss Hermione, wherever you are." _The glass swirled to show a landscape unlike any other Harry had seen. Delicate streaks of color decorated painted hills. Regal arches of buildings seemed to be part of the land. A dark haired woman was speaking with three men and another woman who could be her twin. Suddenly Harry felt awkward.

"Hermione?" The first woman looked up.

"Harry?" What? This wasn't Hermione. Who was this? The second woman murmured something.

"Ahh right, I forgot my appearance changed. Yeah, it's me. Sorry, a lot has happened." Hermione picked up the mirror.

"No kidding."

"How are you? I mean the whole post-Voldemort thing."

"Easier if you were here."

"I wasn't staying after everything. It was too much."

"I understand why you left, still wish you hadn't needed to."

"This is where I belong."

"Why'd your looks change?" Tis outta be good.

"Remember how I told you I was adopted, and I couldn't remember anything before I was seven?"

"Yeah."

"That's because I was born here. These are my brothers, Elrohir and Elladan, my sister Arwen, and my childhood friend Legolas. When my father Lord Elrond discovered who I was he broke the spells restraining my identity and looks. This is what I would have grown to look like if I hadn't been kidnapped as a kid. My real name is Taurauthiel."

"I see."

"So this is Harry?" One of the two brothers asked.

"Yeah."

"I heard you saved her from a troll when she was eleven."

"It wasn't that big of a deal. But it was the start of our friendship." Hermione said softly.

"The start of the Golden Trio."

"I never thought we'd end up like this."

"I should tell you, I nearly pummeled Ron this morning when I read your letter. Ginny tried to defend him. They've both been cast out and disowned by the Weasleys. You never did anything to deserve that."

"I'm sorry for breaking up the family."

"They're sorry for hurting you. Mrs. Weasley didn't even flinch, just told them to leave."

"Good to know I left you in good hands."

"So you're really not coming back?"

"Probably not. This is my home, and that will not change. I may visit one day."

"I hope so." Elladan leaned forward.

"We thank you for protecting our sister."

"She's is my sister as well, and I would do whatever it took to save her if need be."

"Brothers, let us give them a moment alone." Arwen rose, grasping the twins' shoulders. Legolas stood as well, giving a glance to Taurauthiel.

"Is this what you wish?"

"It is, thank you, Legolas." The blond left silently, eyes understanding.

"He seems like a good friend."

"He was my friend for years when we were children. Oh, the trouble we used to get into. I think the five of us were worse than the three of us were at Hogwarts. Father couldn't stand it sometimes."

"Not possible."

"Probable."

"Nope. Don't believe it. Not our Hermione. "

"You think I can't cause trouble?"

"I know you can cause any kind of mischief you want. I don't believe you got caught. You turned yourself into a cat once for crying out loud 'Mione."

"I know. I remember. I was coughing up hairballs for weeks." The memories swelled, breaking through the careful wall she'd built around her shock and stress. Tears fell down her face as the past flashed behind her eyes.

"Mione?"

"Just thinking. All the time we spent laughing, crying,"

"Nearly dying?"

"That too. We were so naïve in first year, thinking that saving the stone was going to be the end."

"Not for the Golden Trio, not at Hogwarts."

"Then I went and got myself petrified."

"I had to save the day again."

"Lockhart was an idiot."

"An idiot you fancied."

"Did not!"

"Did too! You knew his favorite color, spells, dreams, everything."

"I read!"

"I know, just messing with you. Now really, how are you?" Harry looked closely at his best friend. Though her eyes and hair had changed, the look of them had not. They still masked her pain so that others would not see it. "I know you too well, don't even try to hide anything form me. I've seen that stare too much in our lives, Mione."

"I'm not going to deny it, not to you. I'm scared."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not just Taurauthiel Elarinya."

"What do you mean?"

"Out of the two Elven Maids of Rivendell, my sister and I, she is the Evenstar. From what I remember, that means that she carries a great power of healing, and grace. She is a wonderful healer. I am the Elarinya, the Morning Star. While her power is in healing, mine is in protecting by the blade, and bow, and spell. I am a princess here, and that scares me. What if I can't handle it?"

"Look me in the eye right now." Harry said, his voice firm. She had to obey. "You are the bravest, strongest, brightest witch of the age. I will not listen to you doubt yourself. Never doubt your abilities to adapt, to grow, to shine. Understand?"

"Yes Harry. Harry, make me a promise."

"What?"

"Never…ever…ever make me think you have given yourself up to an insane wizard bent on killing you, ever again."

"As long as there isn't any-"

"Harry James Potter, don't you dare back talk me. Swear upon the Sword of Gryffindor or so help me I will make sure you will wish that you had."

"Fine. I swear upon the Sword of Gryffindor that I won't offer myself up to an insane wizard bent on killing me again. Satisfied?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now keep talking about how you're adjusting to things." Harry smirked.

"You Marauders are all the same. Insufferable the lot of you."

"Now Taurauthiel, flattery won't get you anywhere, don't change the subject."

"You've been spending too much time with Sirius." She muttered to herself. It helped to talk to him. Time passed as the pair talked. Eventually Legolas stood at the door.

"Taurauthiel, it is time for dinner." She looked up. He enjoyed the smile on her face. It was the same one she wore when they were sneaking around Mirkwood as children.

"Thank you, Legolas. Harry, I must go."

"Don't be a stranger."

"At times I am a stranger to myself. Next time, see if you can bring the others I mentioned in my letter. It would be nice to see some other old friends."

"I'll try. Be careful." The mirror cleared, leaving only Taurauthiel's reflection in its surface.

"He seems like he cares for you very much."

"Out of the ten and a half years I spent in their world, seven of them were spent with only two companions: Harry and Ronald. Now that Ronald has made his true nature clear, Harry and I only have each other with whom to laugh over times past. Harry is one of the most accepting people that ever I have met."

"I am glad you found people you could rely on."

"And you? You seem to have done well with yourself these many years."

"Not so many, when you are immortal."

"Still, it has been a fair amount time."

"I suppose so. Our lands are filling with dark creatures. Much has changed since the easy days of our childhood. My father is concerned."

"While the rising darkness does concern me, I do believe I asked about your health."

"Still you miss nothing. I am well. Father placed me in charge of our armies a few centuries ago. It is a complicated job. For the longest time there was nothing happening, then the darkness began to spread. I have seen our Fathers speaking secretively with Gandalf. Father says only that I will know when I can no longer go unknowing."

"He always was cryptic."

"Indeed." The pair walked easily towards the hall. A weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, knowing Harry was not mad at her for leaving, and that he did not side with Ron. Not that she thought he would, but still.

[With Thranduil and Elrond]

"_So she is home, it is good." _Thranduil faced out towards thedistance, his eyes glued to his own lands.

"_I nearly did not believe it when Arwen told me of it. But yes, she is home."_

"_Our days of peace are over, now that she and my son have been reunited."_

"_True. It will not be long before mischief will ring throughout our halls once more."_

"_The tide may be in our favor once more, my friend." _

"_Indeed. My thoughts on her return have mostly been from the view of a father. But as a leader, the return of the Morning Star does change things."_

"_Have you heard nothing of the prophecy, old friend?" _Thranduil turned to look at Elrond.

"_Which one?"_

"_The Lady Galadriel only recently foretold that with the rise of the Morning Star will come the winds of change and the light of hope. I believe a copy of her words was brought with us."_

"_Have it brought up to us then." _Thranduil snapped his finger.

"_Agormenion, the scrolls, bring them." _An Elfvanished to return a moment later with the pages in hand. Thranduil sent him off again. The two Elven lords spread the sheet across the table. Elrond recited swiftly.

"_The morning Star rises once more o'er painted hills_

_Her journey has been long along forgotten roads, and wintered falls. _

_With her will come the winds of change._

_Those who have pledged loyalty to her and will answer her calls_

_Elven born and Mortal raised, her power is in her soul _

_Magic flows over the hils with the Rise of the Morning Star_

_Light to face the darkness creeping across her lands. _

_The power she weilds spans through times and worlds afar _

_She must journey with her companions to prevent the rise of the Enemy_

_But if the Morning Star fades as once it did before_

_Then the Enemy shall Rule_

_And the world is cast in darkness forever more." _My daughter, I have only had her a few hours, and it seems already I must let her go so soon. Elrond touched his forehead, wishing for some vision that could prevent this.

_"It does not say that she will be gone forever, only that she must leave a while." _

"_It matters not. I cannot prevent this."_

"_Do we tell her?" _Elrond thought.

"_No. She has had enough stress these last days. If a time comes when she must know, then she will know. For now, let her have her peace."_

"_Now, onto other things. The darkness grows."_

"_The Enemy is seeking a foothold in this realm once more." Gandalf sat with his staff against a pillar. _

"_You seem as if you know more than you wish to. Speak, friend." _Thranduil said.

"_It is merely the ghost of a memory, something that irritates and squabbles to be revealed, even to me."_

"_And what, by the Vallar, does that mean?"_

"_I do not know, not yet. But I sense that I will know soon. It will be on my coming journey that the answer will come to me. Yes, that seems quite right. This next adventure."_

"_Where do you venture, Gandalf?"_

"_I go to one of the most frivolous, exuberant, wild things in this world, or any other: a Hobbit celebration." _With only those words the aged wizard left the room.

"_Never." _Elrond felt a whisper of a smile grace his features, but it faded quickly as it came when he saw his daughter striding towards the halls, Legolas at her side. She stopped for a moment to speak with the departing wizard. "_It has not taken long for them to fall in stride once more, has it?" _

"_It has not. I wonder if they even realize quite how deep their bond runs?"_

"_They will come to see it in time, I believe." _

"_I hope so, old friend. I hope so."_

"_Now, let us move our minds from these dire thoughts. Our children will enter soon and we must seem at ease."_

"_Very well. But the darkness never stops, even for meals." _The pair shared a dark chuckle, each lost in memories of darkness and suffering, each plagued with hope for a fute of hope and joy.


	3. Chapter 3 irony

Hey you guys, here's your next chapter. 20 reviews already, love it so much. You guys are an inspiration.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from an established series. any and all recognized ocntent is property of its respective owners.

It has only been a while since Gandalf departed. I don't think I was ready, but he said it was imperative that he make the journey. There has been very little time for grief in my waking hours. Father has sent messengers to every corner of Middle Earth. They spread the word that the Morning Star has risen once more. A grand celebration is to occur soon. Elves will come from far and wide to dance and rejoice.

But I am only spared from my emotions while I am awake. In my dreams, my nightmares, I see many things, scenes born of horrors of the Wizarding War, and the like. Despairingly, they are the least of my night time fears. The ones that really hurt are the ones of that night. Seeing that glowing serpent above the Grangers' house, looking at their slumped, lifeless corpses, and gazing at Bellatrix Lestrange's cold, dead, body were some of the worst things I dreamt. I knew I was responsible, that I lost control. Even as a girl I was strong. Father would always tell me that my power must be wielded with care. That is the responsibility of the Morning Star. As I began to harness my energy at Hogwarts, though I did not know my true purpose, I would sense that my place was the protection of others. My loyalty was always to my own, my own house, my own parents, and now, my own race.

Elrohir and Elladan work with me every day, training me to fight with a sword and bow. At first I struggled, but it's getting easier. Arwin is helping me relearn how to read, write, and speak the dialects of Elvish. It has been so long, and I was only beginning my education when I was taken. Father is still not sure who was behind it. What else can I do?

I was surprised when I heard of this party. It also frightens me. In only a couple of days I must present myself to so many of my people as their guardian, their protector. Father came to me the other day to explain the necessity of this whole gala.

_*Flashback*_

"_This is the sacrifice we make as rulers. We must always evaluate the weight of our choices as they stand against those we are mandated to defend, to guide, and to nurture. A ruler is not only responsible for the physical stability of his subjects and lands. He is charged with their happiness. One day soon you will have your own battles to fight. The people you fight for must know that you are there for them as a listening ear as well as a ready blade."_

"_Soon? Do you know something you are not saying, Ada?"_

"_I do. And you will know soon, I promise. But let us get past this ball. Trust me, the public events can be an ordeal for even the most wizened leader."_

"_Do they stress you as much as they do me?"_

"_They once did. But then, one day, when I was a few hundred years old I helped a young girl who was nearly attacked by a dark creature. Her mother spoke to me. She said that the Elves were most fortunate to have a future lord who would protect even the smallest child as soon as the grandest army from peril. It made me realize just how much they rely on us. This is not only a joyous event to parade you before our people and celebrate your return. Although, that is greatly my feelings towards it. It is a chance for you to meet them and for them to see you. When the time comes, if you show them you care for each of them as individuals, they will follow you."_

"_I think I understand, Ada. Thank you."_

"_Anytime. Be patient, my child. These festivities will be over soon."_

*End flashback_*_

He's right. I have a duty here now. So what can I do besides accept my role as the Morning Star? Nothing. So that's what I'm doing. I'm trying to move on from it all. I can still talk to Harry when I need to. He keeps me from worrying too much. The rebuild effort is going well. He's been having hard though. His already barely tolerable fame had only grown. Harry was struggling to find a person who could care about you for you and not for the glory of dating Harry Potter.

Two days later.

Rivendell was decorated in a way I never could have imagined. Mrs. Weasley would likely faint from the beautiful magic the Elves had accomplished. Silken cloths gleamed upon every surface and the entire city glowed with a deep inner light that, while incredibly subtle, was nearly blinding in its radiance. The sun hung high in the sky. I was in the courtyard behind the citadel. I raised my bow and once more took my stance. While my skills had greatly increased, I still felt lacking in some ways. It was not an easy art, the bow. With my aim taken, I fired. It was nearly a perfect shot. I missed the center by mere inches.

"You are doing well." I spun around, wand raised high, end shining. The breath I hadn't realized I was holding was released.

"Legolas, you really shouldn't sneak up on a witch like that. It might not end as well next time."

"I am confident I could dodge a strike in time."

"Don't be so sure. One thing I worked hard on was to make sure my attacks were hard to maneuver around."

"Always so careful, my friend."

"It was a lesson hard learned. When did you arrive?"

"A short while ago. Your sister asked me to deliver a message. I believe it went something along the lines of: if you didn't report to her to prepare in the next ten minutes she would hide your books." I gasped.

"And you waited to tell me?"

"I'm sorry, I could not help myself. You might wish to hurry. I will see you later, Taurauthiel."

"And you, Legolas." I replaced my bow and quiver before speeding gracefully to my twin's chambers.

"You didn't need to threaten my books, I would have come anyways." Arwen appeared genuinely confused.

"What?" I could see it now. That little bugger. He tricked me!

"Never mind. Something Legolas told me."

"I see." She attempted to hide a smile as she pulled the dress from its place. It was floor length, but it flared in a way that would still allow me to move easily. I liked it. The teal floral print suggested a graceful light while the deep blue background showed the inner ferocity that was so carefully reigned in.

"It's beautiful."

"Thank you. And here." Arwen reached into her closet and pulled out a wrapped bundle. When it was unraveled I saw the most beautiful blade I'd ever seen. The hilt was leather bound around an iron center with runes etched deep into the hide. Sunlight danced and reflected off of the blade. It felt like an extension of my arm. "It is called Adlanniel, Ascender. I pray that it serves you well Wear it tonight. Show them all who you really are."

It was only when I was standing wearing my gown with Adlanniel at my hip. I felt bright and dangerous. Light and shadowed. I stood behind a curtain. My father began to speak in Elvish. Thanks to Arwin, I was able to translate most of it.

"_My friends. I am glad to see you here this night, and to look upon your smiling faces, and return them with one of my own. I will not bore you with endless speeches of the pain we have felt with the absence of the Morning Star. Our silent vigil is over. Tonight, we celebrate and honor our beloved daughter who has been return to us. Tonight we dance, we sing, and we feast. Friends, I present to you, Taurauthiel Elarinya!" _I parted the curtains, head held high. Whispers broke out among the masses. For a moment I feared that they would not accept me. Then an Elven woman stepped forward.

"_We welcome you back to us, Morning Star."_ She knelt down. In a moment each of them had joined her in her stance.

"_Arise, my brothers and sisters. I am not your superior this night. I am as happy to be here as you are to have me. Let us all stand and smile upon each other. Let us enjoy our food and drink as we speak tonight as equals! I have been gone many years, I know this. But they have done everything they could to help me grow into what I hope will be a worthy Lady for you. I swear to you all, to each and every Elf throughout our lands that the Morning Star will not set once more without a fight. Let his be a guiding light for us all: when we seem divided, it is when we are most as one." _The people cheered and began to converse together. I looked to my father. Pride gleamed in his eyes. A group of Elves with instruments began to play and a few began to sing in Elvish.

"_Might I have this dance?" _He asked.

"_I believe you may." _All eyes were on us as we spun and stepped across the stone hall.

"_I am so proud of you. I hope you know how many allies you have gained this night. I could see their love for you." _

"_I remembered the story of the girl you saved when you were younger. It gave me strength."_

"_That girl is here today." _He nodded to the woman who had knelt first.

"_She has a way of inspiring our family, does she not?" _

"_She does." _The song continued as more and more pairs joined us in our a while we were approached by a familiar blond man.

"_Might I step in, my Lord Elrond?"_

"_You have little need to call my Lord, my boy. A prince in your own right. And a good king you will be, one day. Please, enjoy yourselves." _He kissed my forehead before placing my hand in Legolas'.

"You did well, Taurauthiel. They will follow you."

"I was frightened."

"You have no need to be. They are your people, and you are their Lady. You proved that his night."

"I hope I live up to my words tonight."

"You will. We live a long time, my Lady. You have many year to show your true strength."

"You're lucky for that, as I am not sure how long it will take me to forgive your little joke earlier."

"What joke?" His smug grin betrayed his 'innocent' act.

"I would have hurried. You needn't have threatened my books."

"Ahh, that little joke. I am afraid that, that was Elrohir's idea. I couldn't resist." As we danced I turned my head to glare at Elrohir. He smirked, knowing exactly what we were talking about.

"He'll get his. They always do."

"I remember some rather enjoyable retribution we pulled on your brothers as children."

"I will never again forget the look face when he realized we had sold him to Arwen for the day."

"I'm fairly certain he helped her make at least five dolls that day."

"A true pain for a young boy like Elrohir."

"If he knew some of the pranks I'd seen at Hogwarts, he would never anger me again."

"He might want to run."

"Indeed." We laughed so hard at the thoughts. For this first time I was able to think about my old friends without the stab of pain. I tensed for a moment.

"Are you okay?"

"That's what shocks me. I'm okay. I'm actually okay!" He smiled. A genuine, glowing smile. We continued to dance for a few more songs until eventually we began to mingle with the guests. All I saw were happy expressions and dancing eyes. It was a moment of peace. No pain, no terror, no fear. Just silence. In a joyful crowd of people. Irony.'

Reviews + LOVE. think we can get to thiry?


	4. Chapter 4 Rising Tide

**_things are heating up now. the next few chapters are fairly major. _**

**_read and review!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs, if and when they appear. _**

* * *

_Blood… searing pain. Dementor-like creatures riding black horses. A scream in the shallow night that spoke of pure agony. I was falling. That man, Strider. Ranger. He said not to fall asleep. I needed to stay conscious! Fight! Fight! Stay awake! Sam, Merry, Pipin!_

_A dark haired maiden, _Arwen,_ bent over my body. Fog and haze clouded my sight. She whispered to the Ranger. She seemed fearful. _

I shot up in my bed, screaming. One arm was clutched to my chest, searching for the wound I felt. It was so real. It must be there! Elrohir and Elladan burst through my door, swords drawn.

"_Sister? Sister are you well? What is it?" Elrohir. _He brushed back a raven strand of my hair. Father and Arwen were close behind my brothers.

"_What is it?" _

"_A dream, Ada. But not a dream. Real." _He seemed taken aback.

"_I have the gift of foresight. Perhaps your own abilities are revealing themselves. What did you see? When did you see?"_

"_Arwen must go now. Take the fastest horse that can carry two. There is a figure wounded. A demon with a cursed blade has stabbed him. He is being escorted here by a man. He is called the Ranger, Strider. But they will not make it in time. The demon men are following them. The nine demon men." _As I looked at my father his face grew paler than I thought possible.

"_Nazgul. Where?"_

"_A half day's ride beyond the river. Hurry." _Arwen nodded.I was still shaking.

"_Breath my dear. The visions take some adjusting. Now, is that everything?"_

"_he is wounded father. He is losing himself. His strength is great, but even the greatest will fall before them. What are they? They resembled dementors."_

"_Dementors?"_

"_Dark creatures in Earth. They live on fear and make you relive your most painful memories. There is only one true spell that will fight them off. It is rather advanced. Harry taught me a couple of years ago." _

"_They do sound similar. These things are the Nazgul. They were men once. But darkness has corrupted them, distorting their souls into the Ringwraiths." _The Nazgul. I remembered their legend now. It was in the history books. Nine demons that were indestructible by any weapon attempted. No one could stop them. But they could be slowed down. For that one's sake, I hope they are slowed enough.

* * *

[Not too long later.] I have sat here since the morning of the vision. I cannot get the pain of the wound from my mind. My arm has not left my side often. The dream brought back all the pain of Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix's knife.

Something tore me from my thoughts. Looking up I saw a black haired rider on a white horse. Arwen!

"_Ada!" _By the time Arwen had dismounted, the Twins were carrying a slumped body between them.

"_He is alive, but only just. Aragorn has treated the wound, but there is little cure for a Nazgul blade." _Father set to work immediately, speaking too low and too fast for me to keep up. Arwen walked over.

"Have you rested since I left?"

"I've barely moved around. I have not over exerted myself at all."

"Half-truths, little sister, will work on most. Not us. No, she hasn't. At dawn she sat near the gate and did not move until you returned. Not a muscle. Not a word. Just sitting."

"You allowed this?" Arwen glared.

"We had no choice. Not once could we get near to her to bring her inside. There was a barrier."

"I'm sorry. But I could not move until that boy was within my sight. Who is he?"

"He is a Hobbit. They are shorter than men, and slimmer than dwarves. His name is Frodo Baggins. Aragorn says he carries something very important."

"How is Aragorn? It has been a while since Estel was here."

"Never mind that. I must get our sister to bed. Go away." Arwen guided me by the arm I held close back to my chambers.

"What was that about?"

"What?"

"Half-truths will work on most, but not me."

"Very well. Aragorn is a man, a Ranger. He was raised here, and is the true heir to the throne of Gondor. It's a dangerous position to have. He doesn't want it. He and I have grown… close… over the years. Father isn't completely happy with my choice."

"You love him."

"And he loves me. I am willing to give up my immortality. He is of the Dunedain. His live is going to be long as it is. If we are together, he will live a while longer than that. I will live a shorter life, but love every moment."

"I am happy you've found him, sister. Will I get to meet him?"

"He and Frodo had three other traveling companions. They will be here tomorrow. Now you must rest. I am home. Frodo is safe." My exhaustion hit me then. It was only seconds after my head hit the pillow that I was asleep.

* * *

I awoke in a much more peaceful darkness than before. There was a gentle rise over the horizon, accompanied by a familiar presence. Hurriedly I dressed to greet my old friend. He and my father were speaking quietly.

"Her timing is perfect." Gandalf smiled at me.

"You've finally returned. I trust your journey was fruitful?"

"It was. It was indeed. Young Frodo is fortunate you foresaw his need. I was detained else I would have escorted him myself, as I had promised."

"Who is he?"

"He is a mere Hobbit with a grave future. One that you are part of, my dear."

"You and my father love your riddles." His eyes twinkled.

"It comes with age, my dear."

"I'm sure. So, what is the answer to this riddle?"

"Come with me, my child." We walked a while before reaching the library. Ada began to tell me about the Enemy, Sauron. The story was filled with blood and suffering. The ring frightened me in some ways. It was too much like a horcrux. When I brought it up, Gandalf said that they were very similar, but there was only one way to destroy it. At the end I reached a hand up and ran it through my hair.

"So Frodo has the ring and there will be a council meeting of the races to determine what is to be done."

"Yes. The ring must be destroyed if true peace is ever to reach this world."

"How is my destiny part of this?"

"I believe you will be a part of the group that is sent. However, thr ruling of the council will determine your companions."

"When is council?"

"Two days. The ambassadors were sent for a few days ago, and hopefully they will arrive by the end of tomorrow."

"Who is coming?"

"A small number of dwarves, Boromir of Gondor and his advisors, Legolas and other representatives of Thranduil, and of course, our Hobbit voice will be Frodo. With that in mind, Frodo's companions have arrived." Father nodded to the road, where three halflings and a man were entering with all haste.

"Go to them, and inform them of their friend's state. Bring them here."

"Yes, Ada." With my gown trailing behind me I reached the entryway.

"Hello, Strider, Merry, Pipin, Sam." I recalled their names from my dream.

"Hello, may I ask who you are, and how you know our names?"

"I am Taurauthiel Elarinya, daughter of Elrond. I know of you because, like my father, I am graced with foresight, though I do not know which Hobbit is which. It is I who sent my sister Arwen to retrieve your friend, Frodo." The Hobbits' heads snapped up.

"Is he alive?" The plump one asked.

"Yes. Mr. Frodo is resting peacefully now. We got him in time. What is your name?"

"Sam. This one is Merry and that is Pipin. I'm Mr. Frodo's gardener."

"Please, follow me, my father wishes to see you." As we walked, the man fell in step with me.

"I did not know Arwen's sister had returned."

"But you knew I existed?"

"I grew up in Rivendell. It is impossible to be raised here and not know of the Morning Star. How long have you been here?"

"Not long. It has been an adjustment." Steps behind us distracted me.

"Sister, Frodo is awake! Her eyes fell on the man at my side and stayed there. Glancing back I saw him still as well.

"Arwen," his voice was gentle.

"Aragorn." She smiled shyly. I smirked in an almost Slytherin manner.

"Cone with us, we'll tell _Ada." _ Reentering the room I saw the pain in the same place as before.

"Father, Gandalf, Frodo has awoken." Gandalf nodded.

"I have much to explain to the young lad. Elrond, my friend, I must depart." With a swirl of his robes he vanished though the double doors. I returned to my room with the books Ada had given me. They detailed the years of the war. There was so much to learn in thee pages. Thank the Valar that Arwen had helped me relearn the Elven writings.

* * *

The next afternoon, just as Ada had said, visitors began to trickle in. A handful of Dwaves, one particularly irritable male who was called Gimli, son of Gloin. Legolas walked up to stand beside me in the barely sinking sun.

"Your father wishes to see you, he says it will be important." I nodded, closing my book.

"Are you well, my friend?"

"I am."

"How are the lands, I have felt the darkness rising."

"Foul creatures swarm into our woods more each day. We kill them back, but they return."

"I am sorry."

"Do not be. With your return, I have a feeling things might start changing soon."

"Ada said as much, in that vague way of his." I smiled.

"My father shares the habit."

"As does Gandalf. He and my father have said that important things are happening soon, and that this council is the beginning of a long journey I must take. "

"If it is in anyway impossible, I will accompany you on this journey."

"I hope you will. I could use another bow I trust as much as my own, and you are one that I would."

"I am honored to receive such praise." We laughed.

"Hello, daughter." His face was grave, worn with the lines of the ages.

"Ada, Legolas said you wished to speak with me?" My brow creased.

"Yes. As you know, this council is crucial, as is your role in the upcoming trials. But, fortunately, you will not be required to go it alone. I have little doubt that Legolas will wish to join you." He looked at the blonde beside me.

"Indeed, my lord."

"Very well. Your father and I have already discussed this. But there are others who will collaborate with you in your efforts; however it is uncertain if their assistance will be from by your side or afar. I believe you will be happy to learn of them."

"Who do you speak of, father?" I was completely confused.

"Why, us of course. Who else?"

* * *

**_Predictions? Guesses? Next chapter is already underway, just a couple of days probably. _**

**_Reviews=Inspiration. _**


	5. Chapter 5 Green Eyes

**such great response that this one came on fast. love our reviews so much. I was slightly surprised. Major props to:**

**Kovy-Closet Romantic ****and ****Ladygoddess8 f or their predictions. You got it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

I whirled around to look into a familiar pair of green eyes. Glancing across the row of males I saw the messy black haired boy, a battle weary, scraggly haired man, another appeared aging with sandy blond hair, there were two young gingers, and one boy with startlingly blonde hair and piercing gray eyes. It was that last one who made my mind spin and vision go red.

"What the bloody hell is he doing here?" I shouted in an uncharacteristic bout of rage. I barely registered that Harry, Sirius, Remus, Fred and George were there. It was, however, blaringly obvious who the boy facing me with fear in his eyes was: Draco Malfoy. I pushed him back against a pillar with my wand raised high.

"'Mione, wait!" Harry exclaimed.

"Why? His father killed the Grangers! I already killed darling Aunty Bella for him. Why shouldn't I kill him?"

"Lucius tried to kill him to, Mione. You share that anger. Think about this!"

"I'm thinking all right. I'm thinking about the insults our first year, the names we have been called, the curses we have faced for seven years, Harry! I am thinking about what you've thought about since we were kids: the satisfaction of seeing his body on the floor!"

"Look, Mione, he never had a real choice. After the war I found him bleeding to death on the floor of Malfoy Manor. His mum was lying dead nearby and his father was stunned. Draco told us how Lucius killed Narcissa and tried to kill him."

"And you believe him?"

"Not at first, but I questioned him under veritaserum myself."

"Why would he kill his own wife and son?"

"My father was the fanatic in our family. From the time I was born it was constant anti-muggle training. Then you would always beat me in exams and I had to face the incredulity of father being wrong. I was punished for it often. Then he threatened Mum. I had to be the way I was. Did you ever wonder why Crabbe and Goyle never left my side much?"

"Your goons? No, can't say I cared."

"It was their job to watch me and make sure that I wasn't disobeying Father. When I tried to do something nice for someone, Mum would end up in the hospital from 'tripping down the staircase.' I hated him for it. When You-Know-Who died, mum tried to figure out what to do. Father freaked, said we should be ashamed that we were even wondering. Of course the answer was revenge. Mum argued, saying it was foolish. He snapped. She was dead within seconds. We fought. I stunned him, but it came with a price. I couldn't dodge his slashing hex." I looked at Harry.

"It's the same thing he told us, and it's true. Every word. Come on, 'Mione, I would never bring someone I didn't think would be safe. Especially not into your new life." I took a deep breath before pushing Draco back again.

"I will say this once and only once. You have one chance to prove yourself. But if you ever, and I do mean ever give me a reason not to trust you, then you will have an arrow through your chest before you can say mudblood."

"Fortunately, I'm hoping to never use that word again if I can help it. Thanks Granger, you didn't have to forgive me. I'm surprised you did."

"My name is not Granger. You may call me Elarinya. The rest of you can call me Taurauthiel. As I stepped back towards Legolas I felt my brothers at my side.

"Care for some introductions, sister?"

"Of course, Elrohir. This is Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, the twins, Fred and George," I looked over to my father, "who, by the way, are never to be allowed alone with my brothers if you want the city to remain standing, and this is Draco Malfoy." They were already glaring at him. "_Enough. I have spoken. We will give him a chance." _The others gaped at me as I spoke in my native language.

"_I hear you sister. But if he hurts you again-"_

"_But nothing. If he steps out of line I will deal with him myself." _Looking back at them I smiled.

"Now, onto more important matters. Ada, the emissary from Gondor is arriving."

"They are the last?"

"Yes sir. The dwarves are here, Legolas is obviously here, Aragorn is here, and now Boromir."

"Very well. Dinner will be a somber affair, I feel."

"I believe you are right."

"Perhaps you would like to eat separately with your friends, so as not to let your presence known too soon."

"Ada?"

"These men are very old fashioned in their thinking. They do not understand the power of a woman in her own right. You will show them, but that will be better proven when the time is right. Not tonight."

"I see your point."

"Very well. Elrohir, Arwen, Elladan, Aragorn, you will remain with them. We cannot have the wrong information being revealed at the wrong time. It will already be stressful with the coming events. The Hobbits will be kept completely isolated, near to Frodo." Elrond said evenly.

"I will handle the Hobbits." Gandalf stood to leave.

"Albus?" He turned to face Remus.

"Glad you're not dead. " They shared a laugh.

"So am I. Death is incredibly tedious from what I've heard. Absolutely no lemon drops." With that strange reply the wizard was gone.

"It's almost like he never left." Harry sighed.

"I know." We looked at each other for about ten more seconds before throwing ourselves into each other's arms.

"I missed you so much." He whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too. God, did you gain some weight? Look at you!" I began to mess with his hair, trying to tame it.

"Give it up; it will never lie flat." He chuckled.

"I can't help it! You're like my little brother and I haven't seen you in forever! You have to deal with it." The twins were guffawing while Remus fought to hide a smile and Sirius just grinned.

"It's her all right." He walked over. "You're looking happy."

"Thanks, Sirius. I've missed you all terribly." We walked to a second dining hall. My brother settled in quickly. I sat at the head of the table with Harry at one side while Legolas was on the other. Next were the Weasley twins, then Elrohir and Elladan, then Remus and Sirius. Arwen and Aragorn sat across from one another locked in each other's eyes. I smiled.

"Don't bother. Those two ill not look away for a while." Elladan laughed.

"I can tell. You'd thing Luna Lovegood had just caught a Nargle." There were some smiles from Harry and the twins, and only confusion on my brothers' faces.

"She always seemed to have something on her mind." Remus recalled the strange girl's vague expressions.

"Indeed."

"So, Sister, why don't you want us around Fred and George?" Elrohir asked.

"Oh no. That is one answer you will not get from me. Never you mind."

"Please?" Elladan asked, pouting.

"Elladan, my friend, have you ever known your sister to fall for that?" Legolas asked.

"No. But it was worth a shot."

"Was it?"

"Yes! She might have conceded! It has been eight hundred years, you know. People change." Typical. Boy will be boys I guess.

"Actually, it has only been eleven years for-" I interrupted Legolas.

"Elladan?" I asked. He froze, fearful w=of my teasing tone.

"Yes, Sister?"

"As you know, I never go for a pouting face. But what usually happens after you try?" He feigned cluelessness.

"I don't know. You forget about it and leave it be?" His voice shook.

"On the contrary, centuries or barely a decade, I remember every one. And you always regret it. Now, when you lie about it the consequences, is it better or worse?"

"Better?"

"Elladan…" I glared.

"Worse. I know. Sorry sister. I'm just having some fun!"

"Enough, Elladan. You boys behave or I will know about it. And you wouldn't want that. I might just have a slip of the tongue and tell everyone about-"

"Don't you dare!"

"My, my, my. Quite the tone there brother dear."

"He's sorry sister; please ignore my twin's foolish actions, out of the goodness of your heart?" Elrohir pleaded.

"That's better. Now, if you two are done…"

"Of course, Sister." Elladan ducked his head. Harry and the others looked on for a moment before laughing, along with Legolas. Even my love-struck sister glanced up, the edge of her mouth twitching upward.

"I see how she dealt with us so long." Harry said loudly. "Man, she has you two on a short rope, doesn't she?"

"Always." Legolas agreed. "Even when we were kids these two were scared of her."

"It's true." Arwen spoke up for the first time. "They would come to me asking for my help in hiding from her."

"Why? She's your twin." Sirius asked.

"True. But I am the Evenstar,. I'm supposed to be compassionate and helpful. She is the Elarinya, the Morning Star; it is a much more temperamental position. Where I am gentle, her wrath will be frightening. When she is angered, I will be calming."

"Arwen, dear sister mine, do not pretend you do not get wrathful." I smirked. "Remember when Elrohir stole your doll and fed it to one of the animals?"

"How could I forget?"

"So it is our dear Taurauthiel here who runs things around here." Sirius looked at the witch with respect.

"It really is most of the time."

"Harry, how are Ron and Ginny?" I asked.

"Why on earth would you want to know that?"

"I am curious. After all, even if he is an arrogant git he was still one of my best friends."

"Not all that great. One reporter tried to stand up for them, but Rita Skeeter set them straight. She published a full article singing your praises and besmirching Ron's name. It was hilarious!"

I gaped. "Skeeter? No way. That little insect would never."

"But she did. I brought a copy." He pulled a rolled _Daily Prophet_ from his robes. The headline was bold:

**GOLDEN TRIO DIVIDED! BRIGHTEST WITCH STIKES OUT ALONE!**

_By Rita Skeeter_

_In the aftermath of the second wizarding war against Voldemort, or Tom Riddle, many expected the two older members of the Golden Trio to be an item. Hermione Granger has been considered the brightest witch of the age since her early years in Hogwarts. Few who meet this charming dear can honestly say her personality is not simply riveting, and her devotion to her friends is inspirational. It is well-known that she and her fellow Trio member Ronald Weasley have been rather close for some time, and most predicted them together for life. However the redheaded quidditch fan has shamed himself beyond repair, running off with old flame, Lavender Brown, only hours after kissing Miss Granger. To make matters worse, Hermione's parents, muggles Dan and Emma Granger were found dead in their London home the next morning. Those on the scene, including the final member of the Trio, Harry Potter, found the body of Bellatrix Lestrange, known Deatheater fanatic nearby. A house elf by the name of Winky, who claims Miss Granger is her Mistress, says that Miss Granger left to find herself. This story is corroborated by the letter left to Mr. Potter. Those close to Miss Granger, namely Harry, the Weasley twins famous for their Joke Shop, _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes,_ the wrongly accused Lord Sirius black, and the unfairly discriminated werewolf Remus Lupin have said that they are sure Miss Granger is all right. Mr. Potter has spoken with her and she has found comfort in a new place that will hopefully be kinder to her than this one has been. With that said, our thoughts and prayers here at the **Prophet** are with Miss Granger wherever she is and we hope she will find peace and love in one who will not treat her wrong. I assure whoever captures her heart that should he ever break her heart, there is a slew of witches and wizards willing to avenge her. For more on the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, see advertisement on page 4-6._

I was laughing way too hard at this. "For once she comes in handy, that woman does."

"I know. I barely believed it. I'm fairly sure that Ron will not find much support anywhere now." Harry sighed.

"Maybe we could send him another giant spider as a cheer him up gift." George laughed at his brother's expense. Unfortunately it had an adverse effect of a few of us. Legolas, Elrohir, Elladan, Aragorn, Arwen, and myself to be specific.

"What? What did I say?" the ginger looked around the table. I shook my head.

"I apologize for the sudden sobriety. It is simply that acromantulas are one of the species that has begun to invade the forests as the darkness grows. It is a somber thought for all of us. Especially for Legolas, right now." I covered his hand with my own; he returned my gaze, nodding. "The darkness is the reason you are here."

"Dumbledore told us about the Enemy, and the ring, before we came here."

"You must understand my sister and Legolas' positions right now. He is the prince of Mirkwood. It is a forest that is densely populated with the monsters. And Taurauthiel's duty is not only to us here in Rivendell, but to the entire land. They are constantly, painfully, aware of hw the land is dying from the Enemy's evil." Arwen looked in sadness at me.

"I can't imagine how that feels." Harry replied.

"Yes you can. You of all people, Harry. Every time Voldemort entered your mind and you felt his anger, his rage crawling everywhere. That is how it feels."

"Then I'm doubly sorry."

"You can help by staying positive. We need more of it around here."

"Agreed." With that we returned to our meal. In moments laughter graced the table, drifting between the Marauders and the Weasley twins, and my brothers. It was a recipe for disaster.

It was only in hindsight that I realized I hadn't let go of Legolas' hand the entire meal.

* * *

Read and review. 40 reviews already. Think we can hit 50?

Also: I will be bringing in a character from a different fandom. I will drop a few hints over chapters. See if you can guess it. First person to guess the character will get a preview of the next chapter. Hopefully it won't be too hard to guess.

Hint: Misah


	6. Chapter 6 Pe-channas

Here you go, ch. 6. So I was wondering, how soon do you want the hermiolas love to start showing more? It isn't going to be long, but give me an estimate. Hope you enjoy it.

Winky will be here soon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's when they show up.

* * *

Arwen helped me up bright and early the next morning. This was it, the beginning of a very trying time. The dress was carefully chosen: shimmering dark grey with matching colored flowers that seemed to move across the fabric. My neckline was moderate length and the sleeves were tight, extending to my wrists. My necklace shone brightly at my neck and I wore a mithril belt with my sword. I looked strong and confident in the mirror. I was a nervous wreck.

"You can do this. Just show them the strong maiden who has kept her life in check through peace and war. Show them the Morning Star." She was right. Who were these people to decide my self-esteem? I wasn't alone. A short while later, my cloak tight around my shoulders, I opened the door for my friends. I had spent the night planning this carefully. They sat around the room solemnly.

"Okay, so we need to think about one thing, your names."

"Why?" Remus looked confused.

"Because we have no idea how long this will take or where we will have to be. And your names are not from Middle Earth. I already spent a good while thinking of the right ones. We'll start with Harry." I stood in front of him. "Ionwe Arondorion."

"What does it mean?"

"Descendant from the King's land, in honor of your heritage." He nodded. "Remus, you're next." He squared his shoulders. "Lainadan Rhovanion."

"?"

"Free man wild, for your inner wolf."

"Good choice."

"Fred and George, you are Nithron and Imrathion Lalaithion."

"What the-"

"Bloody hell does-"

"That-"

"Mean?" The twins asked together.

"Youth and Valley Laughter" They smirked.

"You know-"

"Us-"

"Fart too well-"

"For our own-"

"Good."

"I know." Moving forward I faced Sirius. "You are Barathon Glennodad. It means fiery one descending."

"Bold, laired, I love it."

"Good. Because you don't get an option." Next was Draco, who appeared nervous as a, well, a ferret.

"Do your worst." His head ducked.

"Stop. I said I'd give you a chance and I can't do that if I'm being biased in my analysis. I have a responsibility to act in the best interest of my people and if you are part of that then I shouldn't alienate you any further." He only nodded. "You name is Mornenion Locien, dark water dragon."

"Why?"

"Locien, dragon, obvious there. But dark water was because of your personality. You seem endlessly isolated, dangerous to most. But inside you have unknown mysteries concealed. The answers to those riddles can be good or bad, but no one will ever know until you let them in." He gaped at me.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Giving me this chance. And not completely ruining me with the name. It could be a lot worse."

"Yes, it could have. Now, I know these names will be hard to adjust to. But I can help."

"How?" Asked Sirius.

"There is a spell that will make your new name be the one you first think of as yours. If someone says it, an instinct will remind you to respond. If someone asks you your name, you will first think of your new name. If you wish, you can still answer to your names from Earth. It will not alter your memories. It will only remind you of your Middle Earth name."

"Clever. It would be helpful." Remus nodded. "I'm in." The others made sounds of acquiescence. I closed my eyes, arm reaching for my pendant. _"__S.__patrum__, __non dico__ad te__. __Cede__virtute et__in hac die.__  
__Sex__nomina__sunt__in conspectu meo__. __Sit__primus__regni__eorum__, cum opus est __animis__invocabo__. __Neu proderent__curiosis__auribus__animas eorum__.__" _ I opened my eyes. The last step was walking around the group, murmuring their real names and then their new names. Taking a deep breath, I asked: "What are your names, men?" A murmur of the names I had given them rang out.

"Woah, this is insane. If I ask myself what my name is, my mind says Ionwe instead of Harry." Ionwe looked around. Another test.

"Lainadan!" Remus/Lainadan looked up. "It worked." I felt slightly drained. "Can someone cast an _enervate_?" Sirius raised his wand. Instantly I felt better. "Thanks. Now, get ready. I see my brothers have gotten you some clothing. Another note, this meeting is going to be made up of the most influential people in Middle Earth. Boromir's father is rulingGondor, one of the free kingdoms of men. Gimli's father, Gloin, was on the journey to the lLonely Mountain with Thorin, son of Thrain. There may be tension between him and Legolas. Legolas' father Thranduil and the dwarves did not quite part as friends on the trip. I myself will be treated lesser by the men because I am female."

"That's ridiculous. You're the brightest witch of your age." The twins gaped.

"I know. But that was in another world, where there were great women accepted among society. There are few of them here. That will be an obstacle I must overcome among these males."

"We'll set them straight."

"ABOSLUTELY NOT!" I ordered. "Your job here is to stand silently. Your faces will not be shown unless I command it. You have to get one thing straight here. I am the one the will be degrading and I must fight this battle alone. You will be distrusted. You have no status, and my word will mean little until things are settled. So you will listen to my orders." They seemed reluctant.

"Yes, Elarinya." Draco/Locien bowed his head. I was surprised. So were the others. Another startling reaction was when Sirius/Barathon joined him in his submissive pose.

"Follow my lead here pups, mooney." This isn't too different from the pureblood society. There are some clans that mean more than others. Taurauthiel here is the mistress of the house in a very influential clan. Her word is law here. We are here as servants of her house. Locien here understands that." Clarity struck them and they each nodded.

"I'm glad you seem to get things. Now, you will each wear these." I passed around the dark cloaks. Draco seemed loathe to touch his.

"Is something the matter?"

"No. It just reminds me too much of what I was avoiding." Of course. The cobalt, near black hoods did resemble those of the deatheaters. I lightened the tone so that they were silvery blue rather than midnight blue.

"Better?"

"Yeah. Thanks." I smiled. There was a knock on the door.

"Sister, it's time."

"Thank you, Elrohir."

"How can you tell which of them is which?" Fred/Nithron asked.

"Sister's intuition." Legolas was waiting for me, and I took his arm, my gown trailing behind me. Father had asked him to stand beside me during the meeting, as none of my siblings would be there.

Flashback

"_As much as I am sure those wizards would die for her, they truly know nothing about this realm, and they know very little about her place here. I want someone there I can trust. Someone who knows the details of what her position entails." _

"_It will be done, my Lord." Legolas bowed. _

"_I know it will." _

End Flashback

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate–this one doom." Ada gestured towards the raised pedestal in the courtyard. "Bring forth the ring, Frodo." The young Hobbit, now healed, but still quite fragile to the eye, set the golden band upon the stones. Bormir stared, greed in the depths of his eyes.

"So it is true." He seemed to twitch.

"The Doom of Man." Was whispered somewhere to the right of where I sat, hood over my face.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" Bormoir paced about. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the Enemy. Let us use it against him!" Passion burned within him, but it was shadowed by the darkness in his heart. The darkness that was within all men. I stood.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can." Aragorn spoke quickly.

" The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." I continued his train of thought.

"And what would a Ranger know of this? O a woman for that matter? Your sex are for breeding, and to look pretty at the sides of men." An abrupt stillness shot across the group. I could feel as my friends were burning to defend me, but my orders raged in their minds.

"Do you know who I am, Bormir of Gondor?" Legolas shuddered.

"A stupid female who is only here as a formality? Lord Elrond, why is this creature here?"

"_Pe-channas!" _Legolas could be heard saying.

"Your foolish words do not bestow upon us your status, nor your bravery, but rather they only brag of your ignorance." I walked until I was facing the man. "My name is Taurauthiel Elarinya, daughter of Lord Elrond, your host. I am the morning Star of the Eleven Race, their warrior princess. I have faced armies of creatures beyond your comprehension and prevailed amongst the most evil of men to grace any realm. Their darkness cast shadows upon worlds. I stood with those whose light pierced their darkness. I have mastered forms of combat you cannot begin to understand nor predict. This threat is barely different from those I have stood up to before. We must present a united front, so I will not destroy you for your insults. Your ignorance has saved you this time. I will not show you nearly as much mercy should you again attempt to degrade my power of presume to know my place. I could crush you with a wave of my hand. So curb your tongue, foolish one. You will not find me an overly forgiving woman." With the last word I pushed him back towards his seat. Again he stood.

"The woman may have some worth, but the Ranger has none." Legolas could be silent no more.

"He is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"This… is Isildur's heir?" Disbelief was scattered among the men.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas stared at Bormir defiantly.

"_Havo dad, Legoals." _Legolas sat down once more at Aragorn's behest.

"GOndor has no king. Gondor needs no king." Bormir sat down like a petulant child. Gandalf stood up.

"They are right. We cannot use this ring."

"You have only once choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Ada said calmly.

"What are we waiting for?" The dwarf swung his axe, ignoring my shouted warning. He fell back, howling. His axe lay shattered on the ground, with the Ring still in perfect condition. Frodo winced. I glanced his way, recognizing the look of pain Harry would always have after a dream of Voldemort. This poor child was barely grown. No more so than Harry had been. My father stood.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed by any weapon or craft of ours. The only option is to throw it into the fires of Mount Doom from whence it came." A very familiar whisper stuck from the golden circle. "One of you must do this." Again Boromir spoke out.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

"Have you heard nothing our host has said? It must be destroyed." Legolas stood. Gimli shouted in outrage.

"Ans I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Boromir griped about the potential for failure. "I'll die before I see that ring in the hands of an Elf." Comotion broke out, some of the less composed elves shouting of the untrustworthy dwarves, Gimli screaming to never trust an elf, the men being generally pessimistic. The Ring flared, the whisper growing to a howl of agony. The noise died down. Frodo stood.

"I will do it. I will take the ring to Mordor." Aragorn knelt before him, pledging his sword. Bormoir and Gimli joined. I looked at Legolas, nodding. We stood and faced the Halfling.

"Our bows and blade are yours. My magic and that of my companions will be by your side." The other wizards nodded, trusting me. Suddenly the other three Hobbits leaped through the bushes. The one called Pipin soon embarrassed himself, but it was vaguely adorable. Gandalf smiled, agreeing to the journey as well.

"Sixteen companions it is then. You will be the Fellowship of the Ring. You leave at dawn." I looked around me at the men I would be spending an untold amount of time with.

"I for one agree with Boromir about the lass. The road is no place for a woman. She'll only slow us down." Gimli piped up. I sighed.

"_Shall I, old friend?" _I glanced at Legolas.

"_If you mus. It was inevitable." _I smirked. "_Locomotor Wibbly!"_ The pair began to become unsteady, falling to the ground, unable to control themselves. _"Finite incantatem._" The wiggling ceased. "That is what happens when I am merely joking around. Do not test me." The two males glared. This was going to be a long journey.

* * *

The hints thusfar are: Misah, dragons

Try to figure it out, come on. Read and review! Till next time!


End file.
